Jo Wyatt
|birthplace = London, England, U.K. |family = Martin Wyatt (father) Walter Lewis (spouse) |nationality = English |occupation = Actress Voice Actress Singer |areas_active = London Los Angeles |active = 1983-present |status = Active |website = Jo Wyatt }}Joanna Louise Wyatt (born 28 September 1970 in London, England) is an English actress, voice actress and singer known for her voice as Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Sunshine in The Mr. Men Show. She also voiced Daisy Kribotnik in Love Soup and Natella in Bromwell High. Wyatt was also best known for providing voices for many video games additional voices in Perfect Dark Zero and Dragon Quest VIII as well as narrating To Leo with Love. Biography Joanna was one of the original Minipops. Her father, Martin Wyatt, was the producer. She made a single "Stupid Cupid" in 1982, and reached #11 in France. In 1984, she replaced Patsy Kensit as a new Luna in the second series of the UK science fiction show Luna. At the age of 13, Wyatt helped to write the words to the theme song of the children's television series Wide Awake Club for the breakfast television network TV-am with a college of her father named Colin Frechter doing the music. In 1988, as a teenager, Wyatt wrote the theme song to the BBC children's animated series Barney with Frechter also writing the words and composing the music and some members of the Minipops doing the vocals. Jo is most known for her voice role in Angelina Ballerina and as Lyra in all the His Dark Materials audio books. She has also read the role of Alice for the audio book of Alice in Wonderland. In The Octonauts, she voices the engineer, Tweak Bunny. She voiced Gracie, one of Angelina's friends, in Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps. In Dragon Age II, she is the voice of the game's protagonist Hawke, if the player chooses to play as a female. She also provided the voices of Jennifer in the video game Rule of Rose, the Female Imperial Agent in the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic, Alicia in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, Meyneth in Xenoblade Chronicles, High Inquisitor Darklaw in the English version of the game Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and Ciri in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Wyatt is currently living in Los Angeles, California with her family to work for more talents and acting while she flies back to her old residence London, England to continue working for her voice acting on The Octonauts and the CGI animated series of Fireman Sam. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Bob the Builder'' (1998-2012) - Scratch (US Dub) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998-2005) - Buttercup (UK Dub) *''Oswald'' (2001-2003) - Gingerbread Woman, Laverne, Cactus Polly (UK Dub) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2009) - Little Miss Helpful (eps. 1-52), Little Miss Naughty (eps. 1-52), Little Miss Scary (eps. 1-52), Little Miss Sunshine (eps. 1-52) (UK Dub) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (2009-2010) - Gracie (UK Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' (2011) - Allie, Great Sage Alicia External Links *Jo Wyatt at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for The Sound Company Ltd.